


It’s gonna be rough kid

by Danganronpabrainrot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adoption, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Married Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpabrainrot/pseuds/Danganronpabrainrot
Summary: Richie and Eddie Tozier have been married for two years but something always seemed missing, As happy as they were. Richie always wanted a big happy family while his Husband wanted only them two.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	It’s gonna be rough kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is tbh my first long term Fanfic soooooooo it’s gonna be pretty bad oops

Richie sat alone in the house waiting for his husband to get home. He had cooked spaghetti, Eddie’s favorite.

“C’mon Eds where the hell are you?”  
He asked himself. As soon as he said that, the front door opened.

“Chee I’m home!” Richie heard him call out. Richie jumped up and ran into Eddie’s arms

“Woah hi there” Eddie laughs hugging Richie back

“What’s all this about?” He asks pulling away pecking his husband’s cheek 

“I missed you!” Richie laughs to himself and takes Eddie’s bag from his shoulder 

“Oh! I made dinner” Richie smiles softly 

“It’s spaghetti” Richie says from the living room 

“Okay am I missing something?“ Eddie tilts his head at his energetic husband 

“I dunno are you?” Richie says playfully 

“Richie what’s going on?” Eddie sits at the table 

“Okay fine I wanna talk about something that’s been on my mind lately” Richie sits across from him

“Uh oh that’s never good” Eddie stifles a giggle

Ignoring the comment Richie starts “So you know how I’ve always wanted kids right?”

“Yea? Richie are there kids in this house? We don’t have enough room!

“No no- I mean not yet-“

Richie is cut off by Eddie “What do you mean not yet?” He twirls his fork in his spaghetti and takes a bite

“They’re coming tomorrow to look if we’re going to be able to adopt” Richie smiles a bit 

“Who’s coming? The house is a mess Chee”

“The social workers, they’re coming at like 5pm I’ll clean all day if I need to.” Richie replies 

“5:00? Chee I’m gonna be at work!”

“Can you get off early?” He asks kind of quiet

“No chee I can’t get off early” Eddie frowns softly

Richie only returns a frown and stands up to put his plate in the sink 

“Dishwasher Rich” Eddie says still sitting at the table

“Right right sorry” Richie nods slightly and puts the plate in the dishwasher.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**February 3rd, 2020**  
**2:30am**

**“Chee” to “Bevvy”**

_Chee:Hey Bev you up?_

_Bevvy:Yea Lilian won’t stay asleep_

_Chee:Damn still? Isn’t she five at this point?_

_Bevvy:Yea lol that’s what Ben said too. So what did you want before?_

_Chee: I wanna adopt_

_Bevvy:But? Is there a but?_

_Chee:Yea, Eddie doesn’t want to or something_

_Bevvy:Awe chee, I’m sure he’ll come around do you already have a meeting w/ Social workers?_

_Chee:Yea,5pm tomorrow but Eds is gonna be working_

_Bevvy:Are you for real? He needs to be there!_

_Chee:Nah it’s fine Bev_

__Bevvy:I can come if you want, I can help you clean the place up if you want_ _

__Chee:Thanks Bev_ _

__Bevvy:Anytime, what time should I get there?_ _

__Chee:Hm probably around two?_ _

__Bevvy:Okay! See you then, I’m gonna go I’m falling asleep and so is Lilian__

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Richie slips back into bed and Eddie mumbles something softly before hugging Richie’s waist. Richie waits until he hears Eddie’s soft snoring before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Richie wakes up to an empty bed, sighing he gets up and slides a shirt on before going downstairs. He was surprised to see Eddie cooking breakfast humming along to the music he was playing  
“Eds? What time is it?” He looks at the oven to check the time “It’s 10:30! You should be at work!” Richie hugged Eddie from behind  
“I called in sick Honey, I know I was kind of being an a** last night but I thought it through and I thought I should stay, at least for a bit.” Eddie turns around in the hug and hugs back  
Richie smiles and pulls away “Okay well Bev is coming at around two? She can help” Richie sits down at the table and scrolls through his twitter

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The house had been dusted, mopped and cleaned throughly right before the Workers arrived. Beverly flopped on the couch and Richie flopped next to her, “Are you sure your ready for kids?” Beverly asks  
Richie shrugs softly “Hopefully, I mean you’ve seen me around Lilian right? I think I’m ready”  
Beverly laughs “Yea chee, you and Eds are gonna be great dads” she smiles softly “Okay well I’m gonna head out, Ben is out with Lilian and I have to go get them.” She stands up and starts to head for the door  
“Bev wait” Richie stands up and walks towards her pulling her into a hug “Thank you” Richie says into her soft hair  
“Anytime Chee anytime”Beverly pulls away from the hug “Say bye to Eds for me” she laughs a bit and heads out to her car

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The Social worker arrive just a few minutes after Beverly left. “Good evening Mr Tozier, I am Amanda” The social worker says shaking Richie’s hand “Is your Wife around?” Amanda asks “Uh husband actually but yes he’s getting ready upstairs” Richie replies “Oh! My apologies! I shouldn’t have assumed.” Amanda laughs slightly “It’s alright”Eddie says from the bottom of the stairs “Good evening Mrs” Eddie walks over to the two and shakes Amanda’s hand “Good evening!” Amanda smiles “Okay! Let’s get started, First I’m going to search the house for any dangerous or hazardous items” Amanda clasps her hands together and looks at the two men p>  
Amanda then starts to search for anything that could be hazardous for a child “Have you two decided what age range your looking at? How many your willing to take in?” Amanda asks from the kitchen “Not yet, we’re still uhm figuring things out” Eddie replies to the woman’s question “That’s alright! This process will take a bit, you have time” she says while making her way to the living room

__________________________________________________________________________________________

“Okay, The house looks great you two” Amanda says smiling “When are you both free so we can have a phone call?” Amanda tilts her head slightly “Uh Saturday?” Richie looks over at Eddie and he nods “Yea Saturday is good.”Eddie replies and turns to Amanda “alright it’s settled then! Saturday it is.” She smiles and starts to open the door “Thank you for coming!” Richie smiles “Just doing my job!” Amanda replies smiling softly 

“What’s for dinner?” Eddie asks “Why don’t we go out? I’m too tired to cook.” Richie laughs softly “Sure! Should we invite everyone?” Eddie sits down on the couch “Why not” Richie shrugs and takes out his phone

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_February 3rd, 2020_

7:30 pm

_”Richie” to “The Losers”_

Richie:Yo Eddie and I are going out for dinner anyone wanna join us? 

Stanley:Sure! I’ll ask Patty 

Mikey:Bill and I just finished dinner! But I might be able to convince him to go for drinks or something 

Billy:I’m literally in the chat mike lmao but sure Rich 

Bevvy:Only if I can bring Lilian, she’s being hella needy 

Ben:get a sitter Bev 

Richie:Nah it’s fine you can take her! 

Eddie:Ok then so everyone is down? Stan did you ask Pat? 

Stan:She said she’s not hungry but she’ll still go 

Eddie:Alright is Chili's good with everyone?

Stan:Yea 

Ben:Bev said yea she’s getting Lili dressed 

Billy:Mike said yea also and so do I 

Richie:Alright then see you guys there! 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Richie hums along time the radio as he drives “You should sing” Eddie says under his breath “Hm?” Richie looks at Eddie as he stops for a red light “You should sing, I love your singing voice” Eddie smiles and looks up from his phone “But I’ve never sung in front of you Eds” Richie laughs “You sing in the shower dork” Eddie playfully hits his arm and then Richie starts driving again. The song “Vienna” by Billy Joel comes on and Richie starts to sing “ Slow down, you crazy child You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart, then tell me Why are you still so afraid?“ he says quietly “Louder” Eddie laughs “ Where's the fire, what's the hurry about? You'd better cool it off before you burn it out“ He starts to sing a bit louder, Eddie giggles softly 

Richie finishes the song “You should sing more often Chee” Eddie takes Richie’s free hand and kisses it “Only of you want me to” Richie smiles as they pull into the Chili’s parking lot “Of course I want you to Rich” Eddie unbuckles his seatbelt and waits for Richie to park “Hey Eds?” Richie turns to his husband “Yea?” Eddie looks into Richie’s dark brown eyes “I love you” Richie kisses Eddie lightly “I love you too” Eddie mumbles into the kiss. They’re interrupted by a pound on the car window “C’mon lovebirds let’s eat” Richie hears Bill’s voice say. Richie pulls away from the kiss and gets out the car

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The losers had all finished their food and drinks and were just talking. Lilian was sitting in Richie’s lap giggling as Richie bounced his leg up and down. Eddie looks over at how happy Richie is with Lilian, he was always happy around kids. Eddie smiles at his husband and lies his head on his shoulder “Yo rich Ben has to go to one of his stores can you take Lilian with you? He wants me to go with him.” Beverly looks over at the two men “Sure! Just make sure you give me the car seat this time” Richie laughs and stands up with Lilian in her arms. They all hug and say their goodbyes going their separate ways.

Richie and Eddie drive home with Lilian talking about her day at kindergarten, her young mind filled with imagination and memories. They arrive home and Eddie gets out to unbuckle Lilian from her car seat and cuddles her into his chest carrying her inside  
“Alright lily What’re we gonna do?” Eddie asks the young girl as he flips her onto the couch “Dollhouse!” Lilian says giggling. Eddie nods and runs upstairs to get the dollhouse that Richie had bought for her birthday, they kept it here so she would have something to do while Richie was sitting for Beverly and Ben. Eddie carefully carries the dollhouse down the stairs and sets it on the floor in front of the Tv, Lilian immediately started playing with the dolls and dollhouse as soon as he put it down. Richie walked in through the front door as he had been on a call for the past few minutes “Uncle Richie! Come play with me!” Lilian giggles and moves her hand in a way that gestures him to sit next to her, Richie’s face lights up and he runs over to her “What’s the story this time?” He asks “Hmmmm” Lilian taps her chin “They’re all Mermaids! But they don’t know it!” She puts her finger up smiling “Okay!” Richie replies and starts to play with her

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my first long term fic. Idk how long I’ll do it for but it’s gonna be more than one chapter unless y’all don’t like it, I hope you guys do because this is gonna be hella wholesome.


End file.
